tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Oz Effect: Demonstration
Log Title: Oz Effect: Demonstration Characters: Sly Rax, Major Bludd Location: Queensland - Australia Date: July 12, 2016 TP: Oz Effect TP Summary: Sly Rax demonstrates the power of VENOM's new recruitment tool. As logged by Sly Rax - Tuesday, July 12, 2016, 8:00 PM Queensland - Australia Queensland is the second-largest and third-most-populous state in Australia. Situated in the north-east of the country, it is bordered by the Northern Territory, South Australia and New South Wales to the west, south-west and south respectively. To the east, Queensland is bordered by the Coral Sea and Pacific Ocean. Queensland has a population of 4,750,500, concentrated along the coast and particularly in the state's South East. The state is the world's sixth largest sub-national entity, with an area of 1,852,642 km2. The capital and largest city in the state is Brisbane, Australia's third largest city. Often referred to as the "Sunshine State", Queensland is home to 10 of Australia's 30 largest cities and is the nation's third largest economy. The planned community of Springfield is also situated in Queensland. Sly Rax has taken Bludd deep into the rainforests of North Queensland. He's parked the Piranha nearby, and sneaked to the edge of one of the villages nestled into the forest - a clearing settled by an aboriginal tribe, the Mamu. Rax gets on the wireless, and mutters, "This is Wrecker calling Wolf - we're ready to go." He clicks off the radio, and turns to Bludd with a grin. "Watch this," he says. "It's going to be aaawesome." Bludd regards Rax and the clearing with open skepticism. "This all part o'Mayhem's big plan?" he asks. Sly Rax nods his head emphatically. "Oh, yeah, man. That data I nabbed from Pine Gap? Helped zero in on hidden deposits of ruby crystals - only trackable with satellite mapping. Now that we know where to mine, though, we need miners, and with the help of a re-engineered weather dominator, Mayhem has just the recruiting tool we need." As Rax talks, a sudden unusually strong gust of wind starts to pick up, blowing around the thick foliage of the rainforest. Rax grins, glancing upward and lowing his sunglasses. One of Bludd's eyebrows rises. "He's using a weather dominator to recruit--" As the wind begins to kick up, he lifts a hand to protect his face from flying debris. "I dunno what he's got in mind," he goes on, raising his voice somewhat to be heard over the wind, "but it seems more than a little grandiose. Don't people just do kidnappings any more?" His tone of voice makes it sound as though he should be adding, "Kids these days" to the end of his sentence. "Oh, we're doing kidnappings alright, but on a scale you're not going to believe!" Rax laughs. "Hold onto your eyepatch, Major!" Rax slides his sunglasses back up, and looks to the heavens as a funnel cloud starts to descend, making a beeline straight for the small village - starting on the other side of the clearing, and therefore moving towards Bludd and Rax's position, with the tribe in the middle. Rax seems more excited than concerned. Bludd watches as the funnel cloud moves through the village toward him, shielding his face with his arm now. "I hope VENOM can still afford to pay me after all this! Rax laughs again. "Oh, yeah, maan. After this, we're all going to be rolling in it. Free labor in the mines, and all the ruby crystals we can sell. With democracy or whatever in Myanmar, the cost of these things is rising. We should be able to undercut them and still make a handsome profit." In the clearing, people begin to scream as the funnel cloud descends into the village, whisking people up and out of their homes like a giant technological vacuum. Bludd frowns as people begin to be pulled into the funnel cloud, but the fact he's also squinting into the wind hides it somewhat. A memory of standing before Uluru flashes through his mind, and he closes his eyes and shakes his head to help him shove it aside. "Great," he manages to reply as he watches on. Sly Rax laughs wildly as the wind picks up and carries away the entire population of the small village, as well as most anything else in the clearing that wasn't tied down. Then, as quickly as it came, the funnel cloud rises back up into the sky, taking its cargo with it. Rax turns to look at Bludd with a manic laugh. "Wasn't that awesome?" he goads the Major. "This is our fourth village so far. Soon we'll have all we need to completely work the mines at capacity." Major Bludd gazes after the departing cloud. "Where's it goin'?" Sly Rax grins manically at Bludd. "We got our mining situation all set up - right off the coast. We got a couple of islands that are ripe with ruby crystals, and no one knows about it but us. The airship that creates the tornado is bringing our new 'volunteers' directly to the mines, where they'll be put immediately to work. We hit a few more towns, and we'll really be in business." Rax seems to be very much enjoying himself. Bludd nods absently as Rax answers, still staring into the sky where the cloud disappeared. "What's Mayhem need -me- t'do next, then? You seem to have the... recruiting process handled." Sly Rax nods quickly to Bludd, as if picking up what he's putting down. "Well, yeah, but it's only a matter of time before someone figures out what's going on," he says, not realizing that he's accidentally accelerated that process. "When that happens, they'll be trouble, and Mayhem liked the way you handled yourself in Pine Gap, even when outnumbered and surrounded." He grins broadly. "We might be back in the saddle together again, Major," he smiles, slapping Bludd on the arm in comradery. A faint smile graces Bludd's lips. "Who dares wins," he mutters, quoting the motto of the Australian Special Air Service. He nods. "You know where t'find me." Sly Rax grins, adjusting his sunglasses. "We have two more places to hit. Shall we go? We can recon while Mayhem drops off our newest entry-level workers." Rax walks back to the Piranha, and opens up his sidecar for Bludd to ride in if he chooses. Slowly around him the rainforest comes back alive, as animals that had fled in the face of the powerful winds return and start sonically marking their territory once more. Sly Rax climbs into the Piranha and starts the engine. He picks up his Stiletto Mask and slides it on over his head. "Let's see - new coordinates are… huh. Looks like we're supposed to head back to the mines. Must want our help corralling the new help. The mines are offshore, so you might get to check out the Piranha's sub mode." Rax grins like he's anxious to show off just what his favorite toy can do. Bludd climbs into the Piranha's sidecar, offering Rax a smirk. "Fine, so long as this sidecar's waterproof." Sly Rax grins. "Oh, it's a lot more than that!" he says nasally, and takes off through the rainforest, once again driving a little too fast for the terrain but somehow not braining himself on any low-hanging branches. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Oz Effect TP